


[Podfic] Marvel: Internet War

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Bucky Barnes, Boys In Love, Bucky Barnes Returns, Bucky Barnes-centric, Coming Out, Jewish Bucky Barnes, Kamala Khan is such a fangirl, M/M, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Steven Grant Rogers' Star Spangled Ass, US History teachers are so fucking done with this shit, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26149837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofMarvel: Internet Warby LasgalendilAuthor's summary:Bucky Barnes vs. The InternetRecorded for Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020. Square: U2 - Peter Parker
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	[Podfic] Marvel: Internet War

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marvel: Internet War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6066757) by [Lasgalendil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil). 



> Readers note: Please be aware, there is a mention of suicide at the end of chapter 1.

### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/o2rc78g0jepmhs6/Marvel%20Internet%20War.mp3?dl=0) | 00:10:07 | 9.72 MB


End file.
